Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resolver having a specific structural characteristic for fixing a stator in a housing.
Description of Related Art
In a structure of a resolver for fixing a stator in a housing, when the housing is clamped and fixed to the stator by pressing, the housing is often cracked, depending on the material or shape of the housing. In addition, when a clamping deformation amount in a shape is decreased in order to prevent generating a crack, the strength tends to be reduced. As a resolver structure in which a stator is fixed in a cylindrical case (housing), techniques described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-190598, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-178603 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-172164, are known. In addition, as a resolver structure in which a stator is fixed in a housing, a method using an adhesive is known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-178603).